1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless power transmission systems for wireless transmission of power.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless (contactless) power transmission technology for wireless (contactless) transmission of power to devices with mobility, such as mobile phones or electric vehicles, is currently being developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-154592 discloses a contactless power transmission system that utilizes magnetic resonance for power transmission. In the disclosed system, even when a single power receiving device within a range over which power extends is present for a single power transmitting device, magnetic resonance allows transmission of power to a further power receiving device. Thus, power is supplied to a plurality of loads.
In a system for wireless transmission of power from a power transmitting device to a power receiving device via one or more relay devices to drive a plurality of loads (such as motors) connected to the relay device(s) and the power receiving device, when a fault occurs, the location of the fault is difficult to identify.